


I Love You More Than Pearls

by spaceywayv



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Coming home after work, Fluff, Influencer AU, M/M, Marketing Manager Seonghwa, Not Beta Read, mentions of random original characters but they're not involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceywayv/pseuds/spaceywayv
Summary: Yeosang is an influencer and his boyfriend, Seonghwa, who is also his manager, is the best part of his day.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	I Love You More Than Pearls

Yeosang was slowly trudging up the wooden stairs to his apartment, his shared apartment mind him, and paused for a moment wondering how the sun was already so close to setting. He could see it dimly glowing in through one of the large windows at the end of every hall he passed by.  _ Yeah, I should’ve just taken the stairs _ . When he finally reached his floor, he paused, held onto the railing, and peaked a bit more outside one of the windows. Across from him was the soft grey building, brand new compared to the apartment complex he was in now, the sky was becoming orange with tints of purple here and there. Why hadn’t he noticed all this earlier when he was out?

Moving on, the blonde-haired man walked up to his door. Luckily for him and his partner, they knew a friend whose aunt owned the building. This allowed them to get one of the larger apartments that was unfortunately on one of the higher floors. Before he could even sigh again or even pull his key out, the door opened in front of him.

“You’re home,” a soft voice said to him. Yeosang didn’t even have to look to tell that the sides of Seonghwa’s lips were curving upwards. 

As usual, the older male reached out to take his partner’s bag and of course, Yeosang instead took that as an opportunity to be in his embrace. He couldn’t help but sigh, quite dramatically, a few times into Seonghwa’s chest.

As he let his head rest on him he said out loud, “I love hearing your heartbeat.” This made the raven-haired man laugh, which Yeosang loved as well, hearing it from his right ear pressed against his chest and feeling the vibrations from the deep chuckle.

“Come on, dinner is almost ready,” the older pulled him, kicking the door closed. “Tell me about your day, babe.” Of course, he grinned softly at whatever was cooking on the stove, waiting for Yeosang to start talking about his day.

It wasn’t a secret to anyone in their building that the blonde was an influencer, doing PR and going to elite events to show off fashion houses’ newest collections of shoes, jewelry, clothing, and accessories. What was a secret that Seonghwa was just more than his Instagram boyfriend at times, for the older male had become his manager within the past two years. 

The blonde went through his bag that was on the floor and mumbled something about being right there as he searched for his phone and his laptop. He noticed it had only been about a few minutes since he last checked his phone and it already was flooded with notifications about brand deals and PR being sent to him. Another sigh left his lips as he walked up to the small island bar at the kitchen. Instead of opening his laptop or looking at his phone again, he rested his chin in his hands and stared at Seonghwa, who was too busy keeping check on the food and cutting some garnish up.

“So...your day, how was it?” Seonghwa said, looking over his shoulder quickly, chuckling as he noticed Yeosang was solely focused on him. 

“Oh,” the younger blushed, “yes, my day. Well, it was difficult from the start I mean, I tried to wake up around five in the morning without waking you because I know you stayed up for that project last night. That was hard enough in itself, but waking up and having a sad protein shake for breakfast instead of breakfast with you is the WORST.” He threw his hands in the air a bit and then proceeded to open his laptop. He heard Seonghwa hum here and there, but his eyes never left his laptop as he continued to talk.

Seonghwa tried to hide a laugh as he noticed how Yeosang was already so sucked into his work, but still going on animatedly about his workday. 

“Anyways I had to meet up with a few brands today, mostly makeup and skincare. Did you know I’m not on what's-his-name’s PR list anymore? I mean when Eugene told me that she wasn’t on his list anymore, I figured I wouldn’t either but it hurt a bit to know that a new package was sent weeks ago and we both never received it.”

“Was Eugene with you today? Or was today a solo influencer day for you SangSang?”

“Eugene was there for brunch at 3CE, and then she tagged along for a couple of hours?” He looked at his hand, counting fingers as he tried to estimate how long the younger influencer tagged along. “So I wasn’t alone for  _ that _ long.”

“Yeosang…”

“I know. I know. Hear me out though, I couldn’t miss the opportunity to meet up with those designers before fashion week. Seoul Fashion Week is in how many days?” The older dried off his hands with a towel as he saw Yeosang squint at the calendar on his MacBook, then at the calendar they had at the desk between the kitchen and living room spaces. The same desk meant for Yeosang but he never used it, it was now mostly Seonghwa’s workspace, but the chair was most definitely Yeosang’s favorite place to pile his sponsored gifts on. 

“It’s at the end of next month, babe.”

“Right,” he took note of that in his phone calendar, then going back to his laptop, “So, as I was saying. In the morning I met with the management team at the offices, but everything is so odd right now. Half of the staff is working from home, like you and me, well I sort of am. Then there’s the other half at the offices and I’m out and about too BUT,” he saw how Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at him, “I’m being safe don’t worry.” 

There was a mumbled  _ you better be _ that came from Seonghwa’s mouth, and Yeosang continued on. He talked about the team meeting, discussing how important it was for Yeosang to social distance, wear a mask, avoid large events, and be a good role model for all of his followers on social media. All five million and counting of his followers. (And the two still chose to live in a small apartment a bit away from the city.)

Yeosang by now was so oblivious to Seonghwa’s actions, admiring the new trendy Lele Sadoughi headband he saw a few celebrities and other influencer friends post about. The way it arrived in the package, the matching face masks, the horrible pricing that he was willing to put up with because as he told himself  _ he only needs one headband to post with so then he can end up on their list and get sponsored _ . Unfortunately, the small angel Seonghwa on his shoulder told him he shouldn’t spend almost 200 dollars on a pearl-encrusted headband.

Meanwhile, the manager of poor Yeosang took out a few bowls from the cabinet and served the two of them some food. As he walked up to the island with the tray of food, dinner, sides, and glasses of water, Yeosang was mindlessly playing with the pearl necklace he had given him years ago as a gift. 

“Also! We have to film a new video once the new package finally gets here of the new e.l.f collection.” He felt a hand nudge his own, so he shut his laptop and grabbed the glasses of water from the tray. The two walked to the small dining table they had, the blonde sat down first as he finally realized the tension in his back and shoulders. 

Before he sat down, Seonghwa pressed his lips softly against Yeosang’s, “I’m glad you enjoyed your day.” Which helped the younger, tired one calm down and enjoy his meal. 

It wasn’t until they were almost done eating that the sun had finally finished setting, and the rooms would be dark if it weren’t for the soft glow from a lamp that was on in the living room. With hardly any walls between the kitchen, living room and makeshift dining room, the open space was warm with a glow from the golden light, and from the energy between the two lovers who were just happy to spend another evening together.

“Hwa.”

“Yes?”

“You didn’t tell me about your day, you know? Except for the updates concerning you know our jobs.”

“Oh,” Seonghwa went to grab a box by the sofa, “Well I did finish my project, and the blog should be ready for that writer soon so they should feel comfortable with the layout. I hope they get a lot of traffic on their site as they grow. Then this arrived in the mail today.” 

Yeosang could see the black and white striped velvet drawstring bag and he made a dash to sit at Seonghwa’s side on the couch. His hands reached for the throw blanket laying beside him and wrapped it around himself. 

“Well?” He hummed as the older only sat smiling at him, seeing how impatient Yeosang was.

“It’s for you, well both of us. I was going to order it but they had already sent it to us  _ for free _ , they said it is a special matching set.”

There was a soft gasp, his fingers shook a bit as he opened the bag and there it was, a special edition pearl-encrusted dark Atlantic blue Lele Sadoughi headband. At the bottom of the bag was a card from the owner with a matching Atlantic blue neck scarf.

“Read what it says, come on,” Seonghwa peered at the card.

“To one of our favorite teams on social media, Yeosang, and Seonghwa. We’d love for you to join our family and we hope you appreciate these welcoming gifts. We knew we couldn’t send an item without it being a matching set for the two of you.” Yeosang read out loud, and with delicate hands, he placed and tied the neck scarf on Seonghwa. 

“May I?” Seonghwa asked softly, as he reached for the headband. He heard a hum, of course, _ Hwa _ and placed the headband perfectly on Yeosang’s head, which contrasted beautifully with his long blonde hair. 

“You look really,  _ really _ good by the way with that scarf.” The blonde whispered as his face neared the other’s.

Seonghwa closed the space between the two and placed another soft kiss on Yeonsang’s lips, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely Lama, who showed me this pairing and wished for a softer, fluffier scenario of the two. I really enjoyed writing this and was worried about the characterization at first but suddenly I wrote almost 2k words for this in one go.


End file.
